Chaar
Chaar is the planet where the Decepticons settled after being driven from Cybertron. It is a burned-out, barren husk of a planet. The Chaar spider and energy leeches are some of the few native animals to the dead world. Deadly, but not dead. Like Cybertron, Chaar has two metal moons. :Crackhead English-Malay Dub Name: Chollo Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon After the battle against Unicron in 2005, the Autobots successfully drove away all the Decepticons occupying Cybertron. With Galvatron missing, the Decepticons became directionless and chose to seek refuge on the burned-out world of Chaar. Starved of energon, they were reduced to scrounging for scraps. Rodimus Prime and Grimlock visited the planet in search of kidnapped Autobots and found their old foes in this sorry state. While Cyclonus and Scourge went to retrieve Galvatron from his resting place on Thrull, the rest of the Decepticons were recruited by the Quintessons to take part in an assault on Cybertron. Thus when Galvatron arrived on Chaar, the only one left to greet him was Blitzwing, who explained what had happened. Reinvigorated, the Decepticons gradually transformed the planet into a suitable place to live, though some ruins still littered the landscape. The Decepticons made use of the damaged buildings, even for delicate medical procedures. Eventually a substantial portion of the planet was altered to be Cybertron-like. Not even Chaar was safe from the Hate Plague, and Galvatron found himself the only Decepticon left uninfected. A group of Autobots led by Optimus Prime arrived there in search of the samples of an alloy stolen earlier by the Decepticons. Galvatron guided them through one of Chaar's caverns, infested with many examples of the planet's native wildlife, until they found the storehouse containing the metal. ''Robotmasters'' The Autobot Road Rocket resided on Chaar before coming to Earth to be Optimus Prime's bodyguard in 2004. ''The Headmasters'' cartoon The Decepticons continued to use Chaar as a base of operation into 2011, although by then it had lost both its moons and was considerably more desolate. The Decepticons operated out of a single small city, though their facilities were sufficient to reconstruct Soundwave as Soundblaster after he was killed. The planet apparently occasionally experienced heavy fog, such as when Scorponok arrived to report to Galvatron. Their security was not particularly efficient however, as demonstrated when Twincast managed to sneak through the space bridge and spy on a Decepticon meeting. The Decepticon ranks were also infiltrated by the Autobot Punch. The Decepticon early warning system was sufficient to detect the incoming Horrorcons though. The Decepticons continued to use their planet as a base of operations though their quest for power would see them occasionally leaving the planet to carry out tasks on other works, such as when they went to Master to forge the Zarak Shield. Following a failed attempt to destroy Earth, the Decepticon main force abandoned that world completely and consolidated on Chaar. They continued to operate from there as they battled the Autobots based on Athenia. ''Victory'' The Dinoforce hail from Chaar. The Big Broadcast of 2006 By the year 2006, the Decepticons under Galvatron's command had claimed Chaar as their home base of operations. Dreamwave Generation One continuity Once a populated planet, Charr became a barren wasteland crisscrossed by lava flows as a result of natural disaster. ''Animated'' cartoon Chaar is a world within the once mighty Decepticon Empire, ruled by General Strika. Team Chaar is stationed there. ''Knights of Unicron'' The Trypticon Dinobase, located on Planet Chaar, was the eighth venue for the Knights of Unicron on their 2014 "Till All Are One" tour. The planet also inspired the title of their studio album, "Bot Out of Chaar". ''Transformers: Universe'' Chaar is a burned-out, barren husk of a planet in Transformers: Universe. Chaar is the same size as Mars. Long ago, Chaar was once a Energon mining planet colonized by the Transformers, but was reduced to ravage by war and Red Energon was unstable, burning up the entire planet. Megatron raised a zombie Terrorcon army from Chaar's dead by hurling solidified Dark Energon at it through a space bridge. His plan to have them sack both Earth and Cybertron was foiled, when the Autobots turned the Energon pump on the space bridge and caused it to implode. At the start of the Energon War, the Autobots successfully drove away all the Decepticons from Cybertron. With Megatron missing, the Decepticon fleet became directionless and chose to seek refuge on Chaar. The Decepticons nearly starved to death on the wasteland of a planet, until Megatron released from his prison in Sumdac Tower. Reinvigorated, the Decepticons gradually transformed the planet into a suitable place to live, with cities and battle stations, though some ruins still littered the landscape. The Decepticons built their own Omega Lock directly on the underside of their ship and recreated use of the damaged buildings, even for delicate medical procedures, into Darkmount. Eventually, a substantial portion of the planet was altered to be Cybertron-like. Notes *Chaar (possibly with a different spelling) is also the name of a volcanic ash world in the computer game Starcraft, which the villains of the game, an insectoid species called the Zerg, use as an intergalactic hideout. Makes you wonder if Blizzard's programmers are G1 fans? *It is unclear how Chaar got burnt up in the first place or even if it even had life or anything on it. It is revealed in Transformers: Universe that Chaar got burnt up from Red Energon. Category:Planets Category:Decepticon Empire Category:Colonies